Shugo Chara Egg!
|associated = Buono!, Guardians 4, Hello Pro Egg, S/mileage, Lilpri, Morning Musume, Up Up Girls (Kari) |members = Wada Ayaka (2008-2009) Maeda Yuuka (2008-2009) Fukuda Kanon (2008-2009) Saho Akari (2008-2010) Fukumura Mizuki (2009-2010) Maeda Irori (2009-2010) Tanabe Nanami (2009-2010) }} Shugo Chara Egg! (しゅごキャラエッグ！; My Guardian Character Egg!) was a Hello! Project unit originally consisting of four Hello Pro Egg members: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. Shugo Chara Egg's purpose was to sing the opening theme songs for the anime Shugo Chara!, the anime that Hello! Project group Buono! had previously performed opening and ending songs for. Members First Generation * Maeda Yuuka as Amulet Heart ♥Yuuka♥ (アミュレットハート ♥ユウカ♥) (left to join S/mileage) * Saho Akari as Amulet Spade ♠Akari♠ (アミュレットスペード ♠アカリ♠) * Fukuda Kanon as Amulet Clover ♣Kanon♣ (アミュレットクローバー ♣カノン♣) (left to join S/mileage) * Wada Ayaka as Amulet Diamond ♦Ayaka♦ (アミュレットダイヤ ♦アヤカ♦) (left to join S/mileage) Second Generation *Fukumura Mizuki as Amulet Heart ♥Mizuki♥ (アミュレットハート ♥ミズキ♥) *Saho Akari as Amulet Spade ♠Akari♠ (アミュレットスペード ♠アカリ♠) *Maeda Irori as Amulet Clover ♣Irori♣ (アミュレットクローバー ♣イロリ♣) *Tanabe Nanami as Amulet Diamond ♦Nanami♦ (アミュレットダイヤ ♦ナナミ♦) (joined through an audition) History On September 20, 2008, Shugo Chara Egg! was announced as a new unit that would record theme songs for Shugo Chara! Doki, and they officially debuted with a live performance. In February 2009, they performed as the opening act at the Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid☆Punch~.Hello! Project news, February 6, 2009 On August 13 and 23, 2009, they appeared in Shugo Chara! the Musical. On August 26, 2009, Fukumura Mizuki and Maeda Irori were announced as the new Amulet Heart and Amulet Clover after Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon and Maeda Yuuka left Shugo Chara Egg! to create S/mileage. On September 23, 2009, the new Shugo Chara Egg! generation officially began activities. On October 3, 2009, the anime's final season, Shugo Chara! Party began airing, with the second generation members appearing in the show as hosts of the live-action segments. Through the season's first episode, auditions for the new Amulet Diamond were announced. On December 11, Tanabe Nanami was publicly announced as the new Amulet Diamond for the group."しゅごキャラエッグ!" (in Japanese). Sugo Chara Egg Official Website. 2009 (Archived: 2009-12-17). On the following day, December 12, she was introduced as the newest addition during Shugo Chara! Party. On February 14, 2010, Shugo Chara Egg! ended activities after performing "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~" with Guardians 4 and Buono! at the release event for "Going On!". On March 27, 2010, the final episode of Shugo Chara! Party aired, effectively disbanding the group. Discography Singles *2008.12.10 Minna no Tamago *2009.02.25 Shugo Shugo! *2009.11.18 PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago - with Guardians 4 Albums *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best - with Buono! and Guardians 4 DVDs *2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best - with Buono! and Guardians 4 Other *2009.05.27 Guardians 4 - Omakase♪Guardian (#2 Omakase♪Guardian (Shugo Chara Egg! Version)) *2009.09.02 Guardians 4 - School Days (#2 School Days (Shugo Chara Egg! Version)) *2010.01.27 Guardians 4 - Going On! (#2 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#12 Shugo! Shugo!) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (#8 Watashi no Tamago) Works Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) Trivia * S/mileage originally had the same lineup as the first generation Shugo Chara Egg!, with Ogawa Saki added instead of Saho Akari. *They performed live action skits on Shugo Chara! Party. *After the 2nd generation was formed, they stopped having their own singles, and their songs were included on Guardians 4's singles instead. *They are the only temporary group to hold auditions. *Saho Akari is the only Shugo Chara Egg! member to be in both generations. *Maeda Irori was the first Shugo Chara Egg! member to graduate from Hello! Project. *Maeda Irori performed "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~" in the idol group AKBN0, after withdrawing from Hello Project. References External Links *Official Shugo Chara Egg! Website (archived) *Wikipedia: cs:Shugo Chara Egg! it:Shugo Chara Egg! Category:Hello! Project Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:9th Generation Category:2008 Units Category:2010 Disbanded Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Up Up Girls Category:Pony Canyon Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg